My New Life
by Anastasia Nicole
Summary: After Edward left Bella, Charlie, her brother Jake, and herself moved to Mystic Falls. That's when she her long lost sister, and the new love of her life. Little does she know that her life will change in the biggest way possible. If you guys have any suggestions for me PLEASE LET ME KNOW!(: PM me or leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so happy to be writing again! My writers block from hell is officially over and I'm relieved. I hope you guys enjoy my Twilight crossover. I had so many inspirations for this story and I'm very thrilled for you guys to read it.**

**My crossover story takes place a few months before Elena's parents die, and before Stefan and Damon come into town. Bella met Edward in the middle of her freshman year when she moved back to Forks and they dated during the summer and ended at the beginning of her sophomore year. Make sense? **

**Disclaimer: As much as I love both of these books/show/movies. I don't own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter one**

**Bella's POV:**

The view hasn't changed much. Seasons change but the view hasn't. It's been exactly 3 months since Ed-_He _left me stranded in the woods. The space that once held my heart, my fragile beating human heart, was an empty cavity. My heart lay in the woods strewn all over the green mossy floor.

I tried not to cry again, but the flood gates opened up and the sobbing rocked my aching body. I gasped for air, and tears flowed, soaking my pillow. I curled my legs up closer to my chest and tried to stop the pain.

The door to my room opened up and my older brother, Jake **(A/N: I decided to make Jacob her brother to avoid any awkward love triangles.) **walked in, picked me up, and hugged me tightly. His warm arms heated up my cold body and calmed me down. "It's ok Bells. I'm here."

He rocked us back and forth for a little bit, effectively stopping the waterfall of tears. Taking a deep breath, I detangled myself from Jake's arms and sat on my bed. "Thanks Jake." I whispered, not willing to speak any louder.

"No problem what are big brothers for?" Sitting next to me, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer, so I leaned into his shoulder, "Besides it's my job to take care of my baby sister when some ass-hat just left."

I wiped the tears off my face with the sleeve of my shirt and took another deep shuddering breath. I looked at my big brother and smiled. He might look like this big tough jock, but he's a huge softie. I loved him and love that he always knew what to say.

"What would I do without you?" I asked standing up from my bed.

"Live a very, VERY boring, unenthusiastic life." he deadpanned. We looked at each other and laughed.

The front door opened and closed signaling Dad's coming home. "Bella? Jake? Can you come down for a sec?" he called from the living room.

"Ok!" we said simultaneously, already coming down the stairs.

I saw Charlie sitting on our old, tattered, orange and brown couch bouncing his legs up and down. I could just tell he was excited about something. There was a glimmer in his eyes that hadn't been there since I decided to come back to Forks.

"Hey kiddos! Take a seat!" He said a little too loudly.

Jake and I looked at each other and exchanged knowing glances. "Where are we moving Dad?" Jake asked nonchalantly.

Charlie looked taken a back and his excited face dropped a little bit, and then brightened back up. "Well I got a job offer in the town that your Grandma Swan lives in. Ya know, Mystic Falls... In Virginia, she said we could move in and get settled. What do you guys think? "

Just the thought of living with my Grandma made me feel better, and Virginia was on the other side of the country. Far away from Washington and Forks. Far away from any memories of _Him_. It felt like the thousand pounds that was resting on my shoulders was lifted, and relief flooded my veins. I smiled hugely and started nodding like an idiot.

I looked over at Jake, then back at Charlie. "Yes," I said "A million times yes."

"Well that's great let me call her and tell her the good news." Charlie said with a huge smile on his face.

**(One week later) **

After a week long road trip with Dad and Jake fighting over the radio, endless amounts of fast food wrappers, and almost a grand in gas, we arrived in Mystic Falls, a week before Christmas. Grandma was waiting on the wrap around porch standing with four tall glasses of her famous pink lemonade, and a great big smile. I barreled out of the car, almost tripping over the first step, and hugged her tight around her waist.

"Hello my beautiful Bella." she greeted kissing the top of my head, snuggling her arms around me.

As I inhaled her lavender mint perfume, tears started to leak out of my eyes. "Hi Grams. I missed you so much"

"And I've missed you too Bella Bug. Now you just hurry on up there and pick out your room, so your daddy and Jacob can bring your things inside." she ushered me inside and up the stairs.

I walked in and out of each room, and settled for the one with a reading nook already filled with grams' classics that I loved. I had a window seat, and my own personal bathroom. Jake came in with a couple of boxes and the suit cases I brought, and set them by the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I think so. There are no memories of him here, nothing to push me into a spiraling depression again. I think this is what I needed. A new beginning." I said sitting on the seat.

"Me too. I think this move will be good for you. Now hurry up and get dressed. Grams invited the neighbors across the street to join us for a late lunch thing." Jake said pulling me up and walking out of my room. My rooms where there are no memories of Him, where no one will ever enter my room through the window ever again.

I looked in the mirror hanging above my dresser and told myself "This time is going to be different. You're not the naive, unconfident Bella they knew, they're not here and they can't see you. _He _can't see you."

With that I quickly took off my comfortable hoodie, went to my suitcase and pulled out a charcoal sweater pulled it over my black tank top. I pushed an ivory head band in my hair and shoved my feet into a pair of black sparkly flats. Taking my toiletries bags out of the suitcase as well, I ran to the bathroom and yanked the brush through the snarls that had accumulated in the past couple of days. I put on some eyeliner and slicked on some quick clear lip gloss.

I skipped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where I could smell Grams' famous spaghetti sauce already cooking. I walked in, grabbed a spoon and was about to dip it in the pot, when Grams walked back in with an arms full of vegetables from her garden in the back.

"What are you doing there Bug?" She asked placing the veggies on the island.

"Uh... nothing." I smiled sneakily dipping it in the sauce.

"I saw that. If you want a taste, go ahead. You don't have to be sneaky." Grams said pulling out one of her knives to start chopping. "I'm going to warn you, it's a little..."

"HOT!" I yelped. I waved my hands in front of my mouth trying to cool it down. She chuckled and continued to cut the vegetables.

Half an hour later, Grams' meal was finished and the doorbell rang. I jumped up from place the bar stool and rushed to the door. When I got there, I fixed my hair, straightened my shirt, before flinging the door open.

And then I nearly had a heart attack.

**Elena's POV **

"Please explain to me why we have to do this?" Jeremy asked as he brushed his teeth.

"Mom said we had to. Ms. Swan is a nice lady and her grand children are bound to be the same. Besides, I heard that this Bella girl is really pretty." I teased nudging his arm. He smiled back at me threw the towel he wiped his mouth with at my head.

"Whatever . . . Hurry up and get ready, or else mom might have a brain hemorrhage." Jeremy said walking into his room.

Quickly, but efficiently, I threw on my navy blue cardigan over my cream colored tank and dark blue skinny jeans. Going into my room, I slipped my feet into a pair of off white flats. I threw y long brown hair in a ponytail and jogged down the stairs.

My mom looked me over and deemed me acceptable with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful Elena."

"Thanks mom." I smiled. "You do too."

"Yeah yeah yeah c'mon we're gonna be late." Jeremy called walking out of the kitchen with Dad and Aunt Jenna.

"Hungry Jeremy?" Dad asked.

"Uh yeah Ms. Swan makes the best spaghetti sauce. I could literally bathe in that stuff." Jeremy said walking out the door.

"I have to agree with Jer. She does make the BEST sauce. It's like she was born in Italy." Aunt Jenna said looping her arm through mine. I smiled at her and the 5 of us made our way across the street.

Jenna, Jeremy, and I made it first to the door, while Mom and Dad were admiring Ms. Swan's beautiful rose bushes. I rang the doorbell and heard a rush of footsteps, a thud and then the door flew open.

I gasped. Thinking I was looking in a mirror, I instinctively reached my hand out to touch it, but the girl flinched back. My eyes went wide. I rubbed them, not caring if I messed up my mascara.

"Bella? Is it the Gilberts? Please let them in!" I heard Ms. Swan call from the kitchen.

The girl, Bella, shook her head and let us in. Jenna and Jeremy eyes seemed to be moving at a million miles a second, flickering between me and Bella. I couldn't quite believe it myself. All that kept running through my mind was _why do I look like this girl_ over and over again.

**A/N: I know, I know what a terrible place to end it, but in order to get to the good stuff it had to end there. **

**I'm looking for someone to Beta with me for this story! Please let me know! I'm taking requests! **

**As always R&R! Can we try for 10 reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I'm so excited for this chapter! This is Bella's reaction from her first meeting with Elena.

Disclaimer: As much as I love The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. I don't own them. All credit for the characters/ and some plots got to the respective authors/ screenwriters and The CW network.

Bella's POV

I stared at the girl with my mouth a gape. Although my eyes were wide open, I couldn't see any differences in our faces, only similarities. She reached her hand out, meaning to touch my face, but I jerked back. Her eyes went wide and she rubbed them, just slightly smearing her perfectly fringed mascara.

"Bella? Is it the Gilberts? Please let them in!" Grams called from the kitchen.

I shook my head slightly and let them pass. They walked in and the girl stood right in front of me and we continued to look at each other, our eyes wide with surprise. There I saw the differences. She had pin straight dark brown hair and her eyes were dark green with swirls of blue and brown. The two people she walked in with kept looking back and forth at us, and the couple admiring Grams' rose bushes came in, closed the door and stopped in the foyer.

"Who are you?" We asked simultaneously.

"I'm Elena." she said brushing her bangs back behind her ear.

"Bella." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard Jake bounding downstairs with Charlie hot on his heels.

"Is lunch ready ye-" Jake stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at me and Elena. His eyes were full of disbelief and shock. "Bells?"

"Yeah?" I answered breaking the staring contest I was having with her. I look towards my dad, who didn't look very surprised at all. Which was weird.

Grams finally walked in to introduce all of us, but her eyes fell to me and Elena. She sighed and gestured for all of us to follow her into the dining room. When none of us did, she spoke up. "Will everyone please have a seat in the dining room, so we can eat and talk about what's going on?"

Elena's POV:

We all followed Ms. Swan into the dining room and sat around her massive table. Bella and I sat across each other. I glanced at my mom and dad, but they didn't meet my eyes, like they were guilty of something and, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy looked just as confused as I felt.

Ms. Swan took her seat at the head of the table, and began passing the food around. Everyone was quiet that was until Bella spoke up.

"Can we please discuss the elephant in the room? Are Elena and I related?" she asked looking at her grandmother.

Ms. Swan looked at her and simply nodded. "It's a very long story."

"We've got time." Bella stated. She grabbed the plate being passed at her and place it on the table.

"Well, for starters, you and Elena are adopted, and are twins-"

"Obviously." We said at the time. Bella looked at me and smiled slightly.

Ms. Swan looked at both of us and shook her head. "Can I continue?" we nodded and let her finish her story.

"Your real parents gave you up to their siblings knowing you'd be safe with them. Safe from what I have no idea. Your mother, Isobel is Charlie's sister and your father John is Grayson's brother."

"Uncle John is my father?" I asked bewildered. I looked at my mom and dad with hurt and anger evident in my eyes. "How long have you guys known?"

Mom looked up, tears in her eyes and I had my answer. I stood up placed my napkin on my seat and ran out of the house with a second glance.

Bella's POV

When Elena left, everyone just sat there, looking at her empty seat. No one moved, or said a word. I looked at Charlie and Grams with anger, and when they said nothing I scooted my seat back I left after Elena.

I didn't have to go far to find her. She was sitting on the swing set on her porch. Walking across the street, I took the seat next to her.

She looked at me and said "Someday huh?"

I laughed "Yeah someday. I found out today I'm adopted and I have a twin sister. How was yours?"

She chuckled. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked me, standing up and walking into the house, coming out with a set of keys.

"Anywhere but here."

We drove around and eventually made our way to this place called the Grill. Elena parked, and turned to me. "How about a drama free lunch on me. We can sort out this mess."

"Sounds great." I replied getting out of the car.

We walked in together and sat at a booth. A pretty girl with sandy brown hair came up to us and asked us for our drink orders without looking up from her order pad. After she left Elena looked at me then back at her menu.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is me?" I stage whispered.

She laughed. "Yeah. I mean what do you talk about with your long lost twin sister? Hey how has your life been for the past 16 years?"

I chuckled with her. "Exactly"

Our waitress came back with our drinks, placed them on the table. She looked at Elena. "What can I get you 'Lena?"

"Uh... A burger and fries with extra pickles." Elena said handing the menu to her. "Thanks Vicky."

Vicky turned to me and did a double take. She shook her head and looked at the both of us again "Ok I know I'm not tripping out but why are there two Elena's?" she asked pointing between us.

"Vicks this is my twin sister Bella. No one knows about her yet. Please don't tell Matt or anybody anything yet. Please?" Elena begged.

"Yeah sure. What can I get you Bella?" She asked still looking a little weirded out.

"Same as Elena just no pickles." I replied handing her my menu.

"Alright. It'll be ready in like 20 minutes, and it looks like you might be meeting everyone today Bella. They just walked in" She said pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw two girls and two guys walk in. They spotted me probably thinking I was Elena, and started walking towards us.

"Hey Elena! I thought you couldn't make it..." the blonde girl said trailing off when she saw her friend sitting across from me. "Elena?"

"Hey guys. I know this is weird but this is my sister Bella. Bella these are my best friends Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler." Elena said pointing to them.

"Hi Bella!" Caroline said slide into the both and hugging me.

I'm wasn't much of a hugger but I felt comfortable enough to hug her back. Breaking the hug, she slid out of the booth and the other girl that Elena said was Bonnie slid in and hugged me as well.

"I can tell already we are going to be great friends." she said when she pulled back.

"Bella is your phone is ringing." Caroline asked pointing at it.

Sure enough Jake was calling me; I slid out of the booth and went to answer it. "Sorry guys I'll be back... Hello?"

"Bells? Where are you? And where's Elena?" He asked frantically.

"Jake chill. We're at this place in town called the Grill. Having twin sister bonding time with some of Elena's friends. I'm ok." I said trying to calm him down "Why?"

"Why? You guys just up and left!" he cried. "Grams isn't too happy and Dad is-"

"I really don't care what Dad has to say right now. Give me and Elena some time to talk things over, alright? I'll be home soon." I asked.

"Sure, sure" he sighed. "Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jake." I said hanging up. I walked back to the booth and slid in next to Elena.

"Ok it's freaky how similar you two look. I mean I know you guys are twins but it's freaky. The only differences are your hair and eyes if you really look." Bonnie said looking at us.

We laughed and ate our lunches, and for the first time in a long time I felt part of something real.

After a two and a half hour long grueling game of pool, Elena spoke up and said that we needed to head out. Everyone looked sad but she promised that all of us were going to get together soon to hang. We walked out, and headed back to her car.

I turned to her, and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back without a moment's hesitation. I let her go and walked to my side of the car.

"I had fun today, despite all of our family drama. Thanks." I said getting into the car.

"You're welcome. What are sisters for?" she asked.

Sisters. It had a nice ring to it.

A/N: Annnnnnnnnd that's a wrap! Well for chapter two anyway. If y'all have any suggestions for ANYTHING! Please let me know in a review or a PM! Can we try for maybe possibly 20 reviews? If they're any mistakes please understand I finished this at like midnight, so please bear with me.

R&R please!

Love your ever amazing author, Anastasia


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 ahead! Y'all are awesome! Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy the chapter! **

**But first to clear some things up. Bella is going to be portrayed as Kristen, but she has subtle similaritesthat make her look like Elena. **

**Elena has hazel eyes and dark brown hair like in VD, but Bella has curly dark brown hair like Kathrine but her eyes are a light caramel color. **

**Both girls are 16 and they're sophomores going to be juniors.**

**Enjoy! **

**Elena's POV**

The next couple days, Bella and I were attached at the hip. We went shopping for new clothes since she didn't live in Forks anymore and didn't need all the heavy rain coats, of course she happily obliged.

Today we unpacked her room and painted it so it was a sea blue and chocolate instead of the rose-pink it was. We talked about her time in Phoenix and if she knew our mother.

"I've only met her once when I was eight or something. It was a brief meet and greet, but I do get the annual birthday card with no return address saying 'Love, Aunt Isobel.'" She said painting the stripe of blue on one of the chocolate walls.

"Huh. Weird. Do you think your dad knows anything?" I asked finishing a wall and placing the brush in the paint pan.

"I don't think Charlie knows much, but I don't think it would hurt to ask." She said laying down on the carpet. "Have you talked to your parents about 'Uncle' John?"

"Yeah. They said he didn't say much when he brought me to them." I told her lying down next to her.

"We could always go find him, rough him up, and get some answers." She said turning her head towards me.

"Maybe but what good would that" I laughed but was interrupted when Grams walked in.

"This looks great girls. Come downstairs and come get some lunch. I have something we need to talk about." she said leaving the room.

I looked at Bella and she shrugged at me and got up. Holding her hands out to me, I grabbed them and she hauled me up. Admiring our paint job, we high-fived and went downstairs.

On the table there was an old-looking journal and three tall white candles in the middle of the table. I stopped and gave Grams a funny look.

"Grams what is this?" Bella asked coming in slowly.

"Have a seat girls. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Have a seat girls. We have much to discuss." Grams said placing a bowl of water on the table. Elena and I exchanged a look but took our seats. She sat across from us, opened the journal and started to flip through it, stopping on a page with a bunch of old drawings.

"Grams... whats going on?" I asked. "And what is that?"

"This is a grimoire . It's a spell book written in Latin by the witches in this family." Grams said turning the book around and handing it to us.

Elena and I threw our heads back laughing. When Grams didn't laugh, our laughter died down. "Wait... Witches are real?" Elena asked looking at Grams with wide eyes.

"Yes they are very real. You and Bella are ones as well." she said with a look of seriousness in her eyes.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortable. "What about... like um. Vampires?" I asked eyes widened and she turned pale.

" 'Lena, can you give me and Grams just a moment?" I asked her quietly

Elena nodded and went back upstairs. Grams grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes with worry. "Where have you met vampires, Bug?"

I hesitated and took a shuddering breath. "Back in Forks, there was a family of them..."

I told her everything about the Cullen's, the baseball game, being hunted by James, my disastrous birthday and finally _Him _leaving me. I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my torso and tried to contain the sobs that threatened to rack through my body. My breath came in short, fast gasps.

Grams put her arms around me and rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me. "Its OK Bug. I'm here."

The sobs died down and my tears stopped flowing down my cheeks. I looked up at her and smiled "Thank you Grams."

"You're welcome. Elena you can come back now." She called.

Elena came back down, and took her seat next to me. _Are you OK _she mouthed to me and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed hers back and turned my attention back to Grams. She told us about our family witches, and how Elena and I are supposed to be the most powerful pair witches besides the Bennett's.

"Wait the Bennett's? As in Bonnie and her family?" Elena asked dumbfounded.

"Yes dear." Grams nodded. "All three of you girls are supposed to be the most powerful witches the supernatural world has ever seen."

My head started to spin with all the information that was given to me and Elena. A _witch_? It could be the explanation behind the danger magnet that must be attached to my forehead.

"If we're supposed to be so powerful then why don't we have our so-called "powers"?" Elena asked shaking her head.

"They will come with time. In the mean time, let's cook up some dinner for everyone." Grams suggested standing up.

* * *

After Grams, Elena and I fixed dinner, Charlie, Jake and Elena's brother Jeremy volunteered to clean up the dishes since we cooked. Elena and I went upstairs and she helped me finish my room. Jeremy called up to Elena telling her that they were finished and needed to head back home. They left with a ton of leftovers that Grams forced on them, for their parents.

Flopping onto my bed, I began to drift off to sleep slowly,my mind dissecting everything I learned today. I finally relaxed enough and fell asleep quickly.

_I was walking through what looked like the woods in Forks. My fingers absent-mindedly brushing through the damp leaves. My ears perked up when I heard a rustling in the trees, and the tinkling of laughter. _

_I turned and saw a flash of bright red hair. The figure ran passed by again and knocked me to the wet ground, my head bumping against a tree. The shadowy figure stepped in front of me with a cat-like walk and bent down. I finally saw her face and recognized it immediately. My heart began to race and a malicious grin graced her face. _

_"Hello Bella... Goodbye Bella" Victoria said lunging towards me. _

I shot up off my pillows drenched in sweat, with a scream stuck in my throat. I breathed in a big gulp of air but it came out in short, staccato gasps. My heart was beating at an erratic pace.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." I told my self, placing a hand over my heart willing it to slow down.

When that didn't work, I slid out of bed and padded my way downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen, slowly and cautiously, flipping on the lights in the living room and the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of lemonade and went outside. I sat on the rocking chair, and sipped my drink slowly. The breeze cooled my overheated skin and calmed me.

My ears perked when I heard a twig snap. My heart began to pick up in speed and my hands shook with fear.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice shaking slightly.

"Now there's something I'd haven't heard from you in a while." a voice called back. A familiar voice.

Not only did I recognize the voice, but I recognized the cocky gait, the distressed leather jacket, the messy black hair and the bright baby blue eyes that stood out in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hangers are my favorite things in the world! I'm sorry about the wait! My computer broke down and I lost EVERYTHING! I had to retype everything! **

**R&R and leave any suggestions there or PM me! Lets shoot for 35 reviews? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love your lovely author, **

**Ana**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Who's ready for Chapter 4? I know I am! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I love The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. I don't own them. All credit for the characters and some plots got to the authors/screenwriters and The CW network.**

**My inspiration for this chapter was I Knew You Were Trouble by Miss Taylor Swift(: (This song is a perfect representation of Bella and Damon's relationship for the story. **

Previously on My New Life:

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice shaking slightly.

"Now there's something I'd haven't heard from you in a while." a voice called back. A familiar voice.

Not only did I recognize the voice, but I recognized the cocky gait, the distressed leather jacket, the messy black hair and the bright baby blue eyes that stood out in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here Damon?

**Bella's POV**

_**Flashback. One year ago Phoenix, AZ**_

_I walked in and out of the shelves of books, running my fingers over each spine of them. I picked up a book and looked at the title, reading the summary that came inside of the cover._

_"Wuthering Heights. Nice choice." a voice said from behind me. I turned around and met a pair of stunning blue eyes. The eyes widened in shock and his jaw went slack. "Katherine?"_

_"No. I'm Bella," I said holding my hand out. "Nice to meet you..."_

_He shook his head and grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "Damon." he smirked. _

_I blushed furiously and gently pulled my hand from his. "So is this Katherine person your girlfriend?" _

_Damon smiled sadly, "She was."_

_"Did you guys break up?" I asked curiously._

_"She died." he deadpanned._

_"Oh..." Jeez I'm an idiot "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried." I apologized. _

_"It's ok. I don't want to talk about her. I wanna know more about you." He smiled_

**_(End flashback)_**

"Shouldn't I be the asking that?" He smirked. It made me furious. "Why aren't you in Phoenix with Renée and Phil?"

"Why aren't you in Chicago chasing after your next meal?" I sneered.

His grin grew wider and flashed up the stairs to the porch, so he towered over me. "Plans changed."

I took a step backwards. "Mine too. Why are you here?"

"I thought I could finally do all that pesky unfinished business that I have in my home town." He said walking up towards me closing the space between us. I took another step backwards and hit the wall. Damon closed the space between us again and stroked my cheek. "I missed you."

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you left." I said slapping his hand away. He grabbed my wrist and saw the moon shaped scar. His face hardened and his body shook with rage.

"What happened?" he growled out. I tried pulling my wrist from his grasp, but it tightened.

"Damon, you're hurting me." I whimpered. He released my wrist but threw his hands on either sides of my face. He leaned closer to me, and asked again.

"What happened? That wasnt there when I saw you in the hospital in Phoenix."

"I-" I paused, "Wait you were there after I was atta- my accident?"

"Of course I was there! You're mother called me." he said gently. "I'll always be there."

I stared up at him tears slowly leaking down my cheeks. He brushed them away.

"Dolcezza what happened?" he asked softly placing his forehead against mine. His lips were millimeters away from mine. My breathing became uneven and the loud thumping of my heart filled my ears. I could feel tears threatening to come out from the corners of my eyes.

"I fell in love with a Cold One."

* * *

**Damon's POV (A/N: I can't really write a guy's POV so please bear with me.) **

I was running through the woods back to Mystic Falls, when I was hit with a scent I thought I would never smell again. I changed directions, and stopped when I saw her.

My Bella. She stood on the porch, and looked like a flawless goddess. I stopped and stared at her, admiring her beauty. Not that I would ever admit it out loud, but I loved her, as if Katherine never existed. Which wasnt true, because Bella was almost a spitting image of her. I didn't love her because she looked like her. I loved her because she was full of life, her laughter made my soul light up.

I took another step closer and stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. I heard her heart speed up and her eyes went wide with fear.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice shaking slightly with fear.

I laughed. "Now there's something I haven't heard from you in a while."

I stepped out into the light. The soft caramel brown of her eyes hardened when she saw me.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She snarled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I smirked. "Why aren't you in Phoenix with Renée and Phil?"

"Why aren't you in Chicago chasing after your next meal?" She snapped.

I flashed over there so I towered over her. I grinned at her "Plans changed."

She stepped backwards and crossed her arms over her chest. "My plans changed too. Why are you here?"

"I thought I could do all that pesky unfinished business I have in my hometown." I said walking up to her closing the gap between us making her flush up against the wall. I brushed my knuckles down her cheeks. "I missed you."

"Really? You should have thought of that before you left!" She growled out, slapping my hand away. I grasped her wrist and my eyes flickered to the moon shaped scar on her wrist. My eyes widened with disbelief. I saw her eyes flicker to where my eyes were glued.

"What happened?" I growled out. She tried yanking her wrist back but I tightened my grip. My body began to shake with rage and my voice shook with anger.

"Damon you're hurting me." she whimpered. I released her, but I placed my hands on either side of her face so she couldn't run from me.

I leaned closer to her and asked again, "What happened? That wasnt there when I saw you in the hospital."

"I-" she paused, "Wait you were there after I was atta- my accident?"

"Of course I was there! You're mother called me." I said gently. "I'll always be there."

She stared up at me tears slowly leaking down her cheek, staining them. I brushed them away.

"Dolcezza what happened?" I asked softly placing my forehead against hers. our lips were millimeters away apart. Her breathing became uneven and the loud thumping of her heart filled my ears.

"I fell in love with a Cold One." she whispered.

I pulled away and shook my head. "Didn't I warn you to stay away from them?"

She looked at me with a smirk "Yeah but when do I ever listen?"

We laughed together. I was angry at the fact that she hadn't listened to me when I told her to stay away from them, but I didn't stay that way for long. I was just happy that she was ok.

"Why are you outside?" I asked her pulling her into a hug.

"I had a nightmare." she replied softly, her tiny arms wrapping around me.

"What was it about?"

She stiffened and tried to pull out of my arms. "I don't remember."

I pulled back a little back and looked at her. Her eyes didnt meet mine, and she was gnawing on her bottom lip. Knowing she was lying, I tugged her bottom lip out from her teeth.

"You can tell-" We were interrupted when a light flicked on. "I have to go. Ill see you later." I said kissing her forehead. I flashed into the trees and watched her walk into the house.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into the darkness, and with that I left to the Boarding House.

**A/N: How was that? I suck at writing a guys POV so please tell me how i did! Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter. I've been super duper busy with work and I've recently acquired stitches in my finger. **

**But anyways please Review and let me know anything that you want in the next chapter!**

**By the way if anyone's wondering what Dolcezza means, its Sweetheart in Italian!  
**

**Lets try for that 35 reviews again? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is underway! **

**First Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I was not expecting all of them!**

**I'd also like to thank my awesome beta twerri02! She's awesome and I highly recommend her stories!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I have all these characters to bend and twist them into my own, I sadly don't own them or any of the plots except for a few. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and The CW Network. **

**Here goes!**

**Bella's POV**

It's the day before Christmas Eve, and I still had no idea what to get Elena or Grams. Given that it was the first Christmas I would be spending with my…sister (that would take some getting used to), I thought it would be a good idea to get the perfect gift.

This was why I was now sitting on my bed looking on Amazon for a gift idea for both, but was interrupted with a tap on my window. At first, I ignored it, but they seemed to grow louder with each passing second. With a loud frustrated sigh, I walked over to my window and yanked it open only to find a giant black crow sitting in the windowsill.

I rolled my eyes, and moved aside,"Come in Damon."

His bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement and a small shiver made him ruffle his black feathers. There was no hesitation on his part when flying through my window before transforming back into his usual vampire form, "Hey Bells." he took a step towards me.

"Hey" I offered a polite smile, when actually part of me felt self-conscious in having him in my room. "What do you want?" I asked flopping back on to my bed and scrolling through the pages again. This only lasted for a few more seconds before the lid was snapped shut so I cast my angered glare on the smirking perpetrator.

"To spend some time with my favorite human friend." He replied, grinning proudly.

Sitting up, I trained my glare on him as I grumbled, "I'm your only human friend." I made an attempt at reaching over to open the laptop again, "Now if you don't mind I have presents to buy."

"For me? You shouldn't have…" he placed a dramatic palm on his chest.

"I didn't." I snorted, "I never said they were for you."

"_I_ got you something," He said, pulling out a long, black and rectangular velvet box from his usual leather jacket. "But since you said you aren't getting me anything..." he trailed off, wearing a knowing smirk.

_He knew me too well…_

Of course, I leaped off my bed and childishly reached out for the box, but he held it above my head. I huffed and started jumping for it. He laughed and after having his fill of amusement from my misery, he finally handed it to me.

I eagerly opened the box and gasped, "Damon...Where did you get this?", my eyes wide with surprise and glued onto what he had presented me with.

"In my car." he shrugged.

"In your car?" I finally snapped my eyes up to him but then narrowed them, "We searched through that thing for like three days!"

**flashback**

_"Dang it!" I cried._

_"Bella, calm down we'll find it." Damon __replied with a calm composure._

_I don't understand how he could be so calm about this. _

"_I refuse to calm down" I huffed, still pacing the space before me. _

"_Did you just stomp your feet?" he chuckled but stopped when he caught my disapproving glare. "Why is it so important to you?" he questioned. _

"_Charlie gave it to me!" I cried out exasperated. He already knew this because I'd already told him this. _

"_So?" he asked, "It's not even real diamonds or real silver for that matter" still he ignored my gaping expression as he furrowed his eyebrows at me, "It has no value" _

_Sometimes he could be a real dick…_

"_It has sentimental value" I exclaimed, feeling the tears brim to my eyes. _

_I heard Damon's muttered 'shit' before he shuffled towards me and took my hand in his, "I'm sorry" he apologized in a low but sincere murmur, "I didn't mean to upset you" the pleading tone underlying his apology is what made me meet his eyes once again. _

"_You never mean to, but it still happens" I huffed but my frustration was mostly directed towards myself, for losing the bracelet._

"_Bella, don't be like that" he scolded, knowing that my words spoke truth, "I'll find it okay" he added, surprising me._

_I peered up at him from under my eyelashes, "Do you promise?"_

_He nodded and moved down to place a swift kiss on my forehead, "I promise" he smiled against my flushed skin. _

…_.And then sometimes he could be a real charmer. _

_**flashback End**_

"You kept your promise?"

"I always will" he replied, clasping the silver charm bracelet for me.

"Thank you" before I could help myself, my arms were wrapped around him, clinging onto him tightly. It wasn't long before he sighed in relief and had his arms around me.

I missed him.

I missed this.

I missed us.

However, even with this, I remember the reason he left_. _I tensed up, trying to pull away from his tight hold on me, but he held on tighter and refused to let me go. I looked up and saw the pain in his eyes as I tried pulling away. I gave up and just relaxed in his arms. He leaned down, putting our foreheads together, our lips half a centimeter apart. My eyes fluttered shut and...

"Bella?" Elena's voice floated up from the stairs. "Grams let me in. Are you up there?"

I jerked away from Damon and opened my eyes wide. I pushed on his chest trying to push him into the closet. He chuckled and stood firmly in place.

"Damon you have to go!" I hissed. "Elena can't see you!"

"Why ever not Piccola?" he asked.

"Because I said so! Please just go!" I asked my eyes pleading for him to go. He still didn't move. A knock at my door sent me into an over drive of panic.

"Bella are you in there?" Elena asked, opening my door.

I turned around in a flash and greeted her with a smile. "Hey! I was going to coming I was just trying to get my friend here to leave."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look. "This is my friend Damon."

"Theres no one there. Are you talking about this ugly crow sitting on your windowsill?" She asked waving her hands, as if she was trying to shoo Damon away but all he did was ruffle his feathers and let out a loud _CAW!_

"Yeah," I laughed nervously "so are you ready to go?"

"Sure let's get out of here." She said closing my window.

* * *

***TIME SKIP***

Christmas went without a hitch. Elena and I managed to get each other the same gift. A new copy of Wuthering Heights. We laughed, and continued on with our night. We had a small get together with her friends and Jake on New Years Eve. I didn't hear from Damon since he came to my room the day before Christmas Eve. I had to admit it I missed him, but relieved he hadn't met Elena.

She looked just like _Her. _I didn't want to lose him to her again.

When school started up, I was nervous but I knew I had Elena and her group of amazing friends who accepted me. Jake went out for track and spring football, where as I signed up for the choir and with much persuasion from Caroline and Elena, cheer leading. Which turned out to be very fun and helpful to my dubious balance.

When Spring Break rolled around, Elena had planned all weekend long sleepover with Caroline, Bonnie and I at her parents lake-house I begged Grams and Charlie to let me go. Dad was hesitant to let me go but relented when Grams told him it was a great idea to let me get to know Elena and her friends better.

I had packed ahead time knowing Grams would help turn things in my favor. I grabbed my bag from my room, kissed Dad and Grams goodbye and ran across the street to Elena's. I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

Caroline opened the door and shrieked when she saw me on the opposite side of it. I beamed and made my way inside.

"Where's Bonnie and Elena?" I asked dropping my bag by the door.

"In the kitchen packing the essentials." she replied. "I hope you can cook cause none of us can."

"I can. My grams taught me." I said scooping my hair into a pony tail.

"Great! Guys, Bella can cook!" she exclaimed pulling me into the kitchen. They cheered and finished packing everything.

We all piled in to Elena's car and headed off to the lake house. Hoping nothing would go wrong.

**Elena's**** POV**

Our spring break started out perfectly. Bella, Bonnie, Caroline and I were heading to my parents lake house for the weekend, and would come back the day before Tyler's annual spring break party. The road trip out there was great. Caroline and Bella made a killer playlist, Bonnie brought the essential road trip snacks, and I drove us there in my moms spacious minivan. We sang at the top of our lungs, not caring if we sounded terrible ,and snacked and planned out the weekend.

We got there right about lunch time. All of us hopped out the car, and gathered our bags. Bella volunteered to make lunch while we settled in. I dragged my and Bella's bags to my parents room, Bonnie and Caroline put there bags in the room next to ours. A loud _CAW!_ made me turn around and saw a big black crow on a tree branch. I opened the sliding door, and studied it. It cawed again, flew off the branch and landed at my feet. The bird looked up at me with its ice blue eyes and cocked its head to the side. It flew away into the woods, and didn't come back. _  
_

"Elena! Lunch is ready!" Bonnie and Caroline called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I called back. I turned around and walked back into the house. Closing the door, I heard a far away _CAW!  
_

* * *

"I'm gonna grab some more wood from the shed." I said getting up from the couch.

"Do want some help?" Bella asked starting to get up.

"No it's ok. They aren't that heavy." I replied slipping on my sweater. "stay with Bonnie and Caroline."

I walked outside to the shed, flipped the switch on and picked up a few logs. The light bulb flickered and blew out. I sighed and tried to feel my way out but was met with a face full of hard chest.

"Bella, we need to talk." the voice said gruffly.

"I'm not-" I tried to say but was interrupted.

"I love you, Bells. I have always loved you. Since the first moment I saw you in that bookstore holding Wuthering Heights. I knew you were something special. Katherine means nothing to me anymore. I love you Bella. Please forgive me!"

I didn't get a chance to reply, because the next thing I know there were a pair of lips pressed against mine and the wood was dropped to the ground.

"Elena! You need to see this!" Bella's voice called out. Her voice slightly wavering with what sounded like grief.

The pair of lips jerked back and looked at me. His bright blue eyes widening with disbelief. He shook his head and looked me in the eyes again.

"You won't remember that I kissed you. You won't remember what I said. You came to get the firewood and left to see what Bella wanted." He said and I repeated the words mono-toned.

I looked around and picked up the wood and walked back in. "What's up?"

The sounds of the news pulled my attention towards the TV. What I saw shocked me.

On the screen was a two mangled cars. One a black Mercedes and one my fathers silver SUV.

"What we know is that there were two passengers in the SUV, and one in the other car. Unfortunately there are no survivors." the news reporter said looking at the camera that was pointed to the cars.

I fell to my knees and let out a strangled sob. Bella rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into my sisters shoulder, and held onto her tight. I didn't hear Bonnie and Caroline come up but I felt them wrap their arms around us and stayed there.

The next morning we had packed up the car and headed back home. I rode shot gun, and Bella drove us home. It was a quiet ride back. None of us talked or sang. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked out my window. I curled up in my seat and closed my eyes, silent sobs raking my chest. The car stopped and I heard Bonnie mutter a goodbye and get out of the car. Next I heard Caroline whisper a apology and a goodbye as she left the car. Bella drove a bit longer and then we came to a stop.

" 'Lena? We're here." She said softly. I opened my eyes, and saw that we were in the driveway of my house. I looked over at Bella and started crying again. She pulled me into a hug and rocked me gently back and forth, attempting calm me.

A tap on my window made us jump. We turned, and saw Jeremy looking distraught. I jumped out of the car, ran to him and hugged him tightly. We both started sobbing into each others arms. Bella said a quiet goodbye and left for her house. Jeremy and I eventually pulled a part and made our way into the house.

* * *

The funeral was three days after the accident. I could hardly stand it. The whole town came and gave their condolences, and to tell stories about my parents.

Jenna and Jeremy had said told their stories. I knew it was my turn, but I mentally wasn't ready. I stood with shaky legs, smoothed my dress down, and made my way to the podium.

I took a deep breath and began my speech.

"My parents were amazing people. They were caring, accepting, trusting, but most of all they were loving." I took a shuddering breath "When I found out about my adoption, I was angry. I mean who wouldn't be after 16 years of being lied to? But then I remembered that they were there through every nightmare, every scrape, every achievement ,and every heartache. They were my mom and dad. I love you guys, Thank you so much for everything."

I walked away from the podium and took my seat between Bella and Jeremy. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, and stained my cheeks.

**A/N: And that was Chapter 5! But this is the longest chapter in this story by far!**

**Sorry it's been a such a long time since I've updated! But in my defense I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off with work, and I hit a road block. **

**Anyway! Please read and review!**

**But if you could when you review please leave a song you think that could be part of the playlist for my story and could be a feature song!**

**Love, Ana 3 You guys are awesome!**


End file.
